Felicidad
by Spencer16
Summary: -Te diría que intentaras convencerla, pero lo más seguro es que te lance por la ventana y en esta época no es recomendable-inicia sacándole una sonrisa-Pero creo que sería mejor decirte que existen veces en que por más que amemos a una persona, no podemos ir en contra de su voluntad porque sabemos que eso los hace felices y puede decir que tanto tú como yo solo queremos verla feliz


**Si vais a matarme, hacedlo ahora. Sé que debí pasarme por aquí antes pero es la primera vez que veo la luz desde que empecé a estudiar. Me sentía como una bruja cada vez que leía vuestros comentarios y no subía nada pero acabo de mudarme a otro país (Extraño tanto tantas cosas) y todo esto es muy difícil para mí y para mi musa. Esto salió como una disculpa por no haber subido la continuación que había prometido, iba a hacerla, en serio que sí, pero no se me ocurrió que podría hacer Chico Bestia para reconquistar a Raven, así que he traído esto (Todas las ideas son recibidas)**

**Teen Titans no es mío y sabéis el resto**

* * *

-Vete

Basta con esa palabra para descolocarle totalmente. No recuerda porque están discutiendo ni tampoco lo que acaba de decirle para provocar esa reacción, lo único de lo que tiene certeza es que esa sola palabra le ha herido más de lo que quiere aceptar.

-¿Qué?

No puede evitar preguntarlo, ruega por haber escuchado mal o que ella se retracte de sus palabras tanto como él está haciéndolo ahora mismo de las suyas, pero ella repite esa horrible palabra incluso con más ímpetu:

-Vete

La mira, pálida y débil con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, profundas ojeras y ojos que-no lo había notado hasta ahora-están llenos de lágrimas. Es cuando la ve decidida y derrotada que sus ruegos y protestas mueren sin haber visto la luz.

Avanza unos pasos arriesgándose incluso a que ella termine peor de lo que ya está, pero no puede evitarlo

-Lo lamento-murmura depositando un beso en su frente

Se permite mirarla un momento más antes de salir por la puerta con las manos enterradas profundamente en sus bolsillos y el desolador sentimiento de estar derrotado sin tener oportunidad de luchar.

Mira a ambos lados del pasillo antes de deslizarse al lado de la puerta y enterrar la cara en sus muslos. No puede recordar que tiene una habitación después de tanto tiempo sumergido en las incomodidades de la enfermería.

-Oye, pequeño estorbo verde, necesito pasar-dice una voz por encima de su cabeza

No se molesta en alzar la mirada, se corre apenas lo mínimo para permitir la entrada

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunta Cyborg, lo siente sentarse a su lado

-Nada

Sabe que lo ha dicho lo suficientemente bajo como para que su compañero incomodo de no haberle escuchado lo deje pasar, pero desgraciadamente están hablando de Cyborg, quien ha tendido a creerse su madre los últimos meses

-Ya, nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo si levantas la cara y me dices que sucedió, pero si no quieres hacerlo, igualmente tengo todo el día

-Eres un imbécil cuando quieres ¿Te lo han dicho?

Levanta la cara lentamente y ve la frente de Cyborg arrugarse con preocupación. Se imagina a sí mismo, pálido incluso en su característico color verde y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que contra su voluntad se han derramado, incluso él se preocuparía.

-Sí, Abeja solía decírmelo-responde Cyborg como despertando de un sueño, aprecia que intente hacerle sonreír

-Chica lista

-¿Discutieron?-pregunta cambiando tan bruscamente de tema que su corazón se estruja como si aún estuvieran discutiendo

Asiente con su sonrisa desapareciendo lentamente

-¿Por qué?

-No quiere realizarse el tratamiento-confiesa, ahí está, lo ha dicho, el amor de su vida cree que su vida no vale lo suficiente como para luchar por ella

Ve que a Cyborg le desagrada tanto la idea como a él, tal vez sea un despistado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero puede notar en la manera en que frunce el ceño, aprieta los puños y hace una mueca que en lugar de estar allí, el mayor desearía entrar y agitar a la hechicera hasta hacerla entrar en razón. No le culpa, él también quiere hacerlo.

-¿Te ha dicho el por qué?-pregunta Cyborg

Frunce el ceño buscando locamente una respuesta que pueda agradarle. Está seguro de que le estrellara contra la pared si le confiesa que en medio de la pelea ella le grito sus razones pero no las recuerda porque estaba demasiado concentrado en gritarle que estaba cometiendo un error.

Niega con la cabeza consciente de que ha estado demasiado tiempo callado y eso puede resultar sospechoso. Cyborg le mira profundamente antes de preguntar

-¿Y tú? ¿Le has dicho tus razones?

-¿Mis razones?-pregunta con una sonrisa amarga formándose en sus labios-Creí que para ella… para todos, estaba claro que en el momento en que su corazón dejara de latir el mío moriría de dolor

Cyborg asiente y entonces nota la transformación. Su ceño se contrae, sus ojo humano se hace un poco más pequeño y todo a su alrededor parece irradiar sabiduría. El "sensei" Cyborg, como le gusta llamarlo cuando le ve en esa pose, se ha hecho presente y ahora sabe que aunque le diga estupideces, él estará dispuesto a seguirlas porque él es por mucho mejor en esto que él

-Te diría que intentaras convencerla, pero lo más seguro es que te lance por la ventana y en esta época no es recomendable-inicia sacándole una sonrisa-Pero creo que sería mejor decirte que existen veces en que por más que amemos a una persona, no podemos ir en contra de su voluntad porque sabemos que eso los hace felices y puede decir que tanto tú como yo solo queremos verla feliz

Asiente pensando en que no recuerda la última vez en que le vio sonreír y se hunde pensando que en lugar de pelear con ella, debería haberlo notado.

-Así que te propongo algo mi pequeño saltamontes verde-dice Cyborg sacándole de sus pensamientos mientras se levanta-Hazla feliz, haz que quiera vivir tanto que no seas tú sino ella la que quiera luchar por su vida… al menos, si no lo logras, tendrás la satisfacción de haberla hecho feliz

No responde porque su mente (apuesta a que en este momento le está saliendo humo) está demasiado ocupada ya maquinando las posibilidades, hay tanto por hacer, tanto que quiere mostrarle y tiene al tiempo como enemigo…

-Y… ¿Chico Bestia?-vuelve a llamar su atención su amigo robótico desde la puerta de la enfermería, nota una pequeña sonrisa juguetona intentando salir-Si me entero que te has aprovechado de esto, por mínimo que sea, te mataré y le pediré a Raven que te resucite solo para matarte de nuevo

-Yo también te quiero Cyb-sonríe guiñándole un ojo antes de salir a buscar el teléfono de un viejo amigo, esto será divertido.

* * *

**Es oficial, me importa un bledo RobxRae y RedXRae, mi musa ha decido que ahora soy fanática de Chico Bestia y yo voy a donde ella vaya. Siento si quedo raro, pero hace mucho no escribo y tengo todavía demasiada tarea como para revisar como quedó. Si alguien quiere ayudarme con ideas, críticas, tomatazos, todo es bien recibo...**

**Os extraño tanto. TANTO. **

**Nos vemos pronto, espero...**


End file.
